Установка программы
Windows Как установить стабильный релиз EXE установщик (версия 1.4 и выше) * Скачайте MCreator с оффициального сайта mcreator.net Программа доступна в двух форматах: Исполняемый файл(.exe) и Архив (.zip). Используйте архив если исполняемый файл не работает. * Установите JDK 7 32-bit версию ( Даже если у вас 64-Bit компьютер! ) и убедитесь что Java и Javac прописаны в PATH (Начиная с MCreator 1.4.3 этот шаг устарел потому-что JDK поставляется вместе с MCreator). Это может помочь если поставляемый JDK не работает на вашем компьютере. Если это так, выполните следующие действия: Windows 10 # В поиске на панели задач найдите Панель Управления # Кликните на Панель Управления -> Система -> Расширенные # Кликните на <<Переменные среды>>, в разделе <<Системные переменные>> найдите Path и кликните на него. # В редакторе Windows измените PATH, добавив туда Java(и компонент Javac).Если у вас нет PATH, вы можете добавить новую переменную и указать в качестве имени PATH. # Закройте окно. # Запустите скачаный с сайта установщик. Если установщик выдает ошибку, или просто не открывается, вам придется загрузить ZIP-архив. Вам также может потребоваться временно отключить антивирус или фаервол чтобы позволить MCreator загрузить Forge. Windows 8 # Перетащите указатель мыши в правый нижний угол экрана. # Кликните на Панель Управления -> Система -> Расширенные # Кликните на <<Переменные среды>>, в разделе <<Системные переменные>> найдите Path и кликните на него. # В редакторе Windows измените PATH, добавив туда Java(и компонент Javac).Если у вас нет PATH, вы можете добавить новую переменную и указать в качестве имени PATH. # Закройте окно. # Запустите скачаный с сайта установщик. Если установщик выдает ошибку, или просто не открывается, вам придется загрузить ZIP-архив. Вам также может потребоваться временно отключить антивирус или фаервол чтобы позволить MCreator загрузить Forge. Windows 7 # Выберите Компьютер в меню пуск. # Выберите <<Свойства системы>> в контекстном меню. # Нажмите <<Дополнительные настройки>>, затем <<Дополнительно>> # В редакторе Windows измените PATH, добавив туда Java(и компонент Javac).Если у вас нет PATH, вы можете добавить новую переменную и указать в качестве имени PATH. # Закройте окно. # Запустите скачаный с сайта установщик. Если установщик выдает ошибку, или просто не открывается, вам придется загрузить ZIP-архив. Вам также может потребоваться временно отключить антивирус или фаервол чтобы позволить MCreator загрузить Forge. Как установить снапшоты * Скачайте последнюю версию снапшота с сайта mcreator.net * Создайте папку, расположенную здесь: C:/Pylo/MCreator/ и разархивируйте файлы из архива внутрь этой папки. Если у вас уже есть MCreator, сначала удалите все файлы внутри C:/Pylo/MCreator * Запустите MCreator.exe и следуйте инструкциям. Вы можете создать ярлык на рабочем столе чтобы быстро открывать MCreator. OSX Contrary to the Windows version, the OS X version of MCreator doesn't come with JDK, so you need to install it first. To get MCreator for Mac, download the zip version of MCreator from our official website. Before you run MCreator for the very first time, please run the following commands in the terminal: # CD to the directory of MCreator # Type in: "chmod 777 MCreator" (you might need to use sudo) # Type in: "ln -s /System/Library/Frameworks/JavaVM.framework/Versions/Current/Commands/java_home /usr/bin/java_home" (you might need to use sudo ) # Close the terminal window. To run MCreator, open a terminal window, cd to the folder of MCreator and run: ./MCreator Linux The installation process may depend on what distribution of Linux you use. This is the most "universal" one we have. Contrary to the Windows version, the Linux version of MCreator doesn't come with JDK, so you need to install it first. Before you run MCreator for the very first time, please run the following commands in the terminal: # CD to the directory of MCreator # Type in: "chmod 777 MCreator.sh" ( you might need to use sudo ) # Add this line to the ~/.bash_profile: "export JAVA_HOME=(path of your JDK installation)" for example "export JAVA_HOME=/usr/java/jdk1.5.0_07/bin/java" # Close the terminal window. To run MCreator, open a terminal window, cd to the folder of MCreator and run: ./MCreator.sh ( enter your password if asked ) Other operating systems Currently, we do not offer support for other operating systems. It's still possible to run MCreator in other systems who support Java, but we won't have a tutorial for them. Категория:Требуется переводчик Категория:MCreator Категория:Установка